Un encuentro inesperado
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock aterriza inesperadamente en Hobbiton, no sabe como ha llegado allí ni como salir. Pero Bilbo Bolsón, un hobbit de la comarca, intentará sacarlo de allí.
1. Chapter 1

Los cantos de los pájaros resonaban en el aire y el frio comenzaba a colársele por el abrigo. Sherlock inspiró con fuerza. Estaba en un bosque, eso seguro, y tenía la espalda mojada o sea que había caído sobre un charco o un pequeño lago. Abrió los ojos de par en par y observó el cielo. No era un bosque espeso y comprobó que estaba amaneciendo. Se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa.

— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Pensó en ello, pero lo último que recordaba era estar en el 221B de Baker Street, recordaba como el sonido de un timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no recordó nada más. Hace un momento estaba en casa y ahora estaba en un bosque con la espalda cubierta de barro. Al menos esperaba que fuera una gran resaca y no cosa de Mycroft porque si no su hermano lo pagaría. Mientras se sacudía el traje, escuchó el sonido de unas gallinas y el rechinar de las puertas. Bien. Si estaba cerca de un pueblo podría usar un teléfono, pedir un taxi para regresar a casa e intentar averiguar porque estaba ahí.

Siguió el camino hacia donde estaba el ruido. Los árboles comenzaban a disminuir y dio paso a un enorme prado verde. Sherlock enarcó las cejas, ¿en qué clase de lugar estaba? Las pequeñas casas que se veía, eran todas pequeñas, con puertas redondas de diferentes colores y todas parecían estar construidas en las pequeñas montañas. Sherlock bufó. Sin duda ese maldito pueblo no aparecería en los mapas, y no vislumbró ninguna torre telefónica así que dudaba que pudiera llamar a alguien.

Los pequeños corrales tenían gallinas que picoteaban el trigo. Observó como un enorme cerdo cruzaba el camino, suelto, sin nadie alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza y continuo andando por el pequeño sendero.

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y miró la parte trasera, llena de barro, era obvio que debería de llevarlo al tinte y barato no le iba a salir. Alzó la casa y observó cómo una persona, un hombre bastante bajo, salía de su casa, se sentaba en un pequeño banco que había al lado de la puerta y encendía una pipa para fumar. No era una pipa de las actuales, además parecía estar hecha a mano. Era larga y con una pequeña cabeza.

— ¡Señor! —llamó Sherlock

El pequeño hombre le observó y enarcó las cejas.

— ¡Hola señor! —saludó animado.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

— ¿John? ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí y vestido así?

— ¿John? ¿Quién es ese tal John? ¿Es otro hobbit? ¿De la comarca?

— ¿Hobbit? ¿Qué cojones…? —murmuró Sherlock y le observó.

El hombre frente a él, o John porque ese hombre seguro que era John, era bajito y delgado. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y largo, aunque le asomaban unas orejas grandes y puntiagudas. Tenía el rostro moreno, del sol, probablemente de haber trabajado en el campo o de haber estado ahí sentado muchas horas. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco amarillo. Los pantalones, de color marrón, le llegaban hasta las rodillas ya que a partir de ahí las piernas comenzaban a tener un largo vello de color marrón.

Vello que llegaba hasta la parte superior de los pies, unos enormes y peludos pies planos.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —susurró Sherlock —. Sí, seguro que tú y Mycroft habéis planeado esto como parte del April Fool's day —gruñó molesto.

El hombre le miraba sin parpadear, aunque no dejaba de fumar en su pipa y expulsar unos anillos de humo.

—Sí. Sin duda tiene que ser una broma de Mycroft. Y por supuesto tú estás involucrado, seguro que es para que deje las drogas. Como si meterme en un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios con personas disfrazadas y animales de granja pudiera hacer algo —se acercó al hombre y le dio un golpe en el pie con los dedos de la mano —. Y veo que no le importa gastar el dinero del pueblo inglés, estas prótesis parecen caras.

El hombre se puso en pie y colocó una mano en su cintura.

—Señor, me llamo Bilbo Bolsón. Y usted sin duda está confundido. ¿Quizás sea por un golpe? —se acercó a él y se inclinó para observarle la cabeza —. Parece tener una herida abierta en ese pelo, puede pasar a mi casa, creo que tengo unas hierbas medicinales que podremos usar para que la herida vaya cerrándose.

Sherlock le miró confundido. ¿Bilbo Bolsón? ¿La comarca? El hombre tenía que ser John, seguro… Era idéntico a él. Cuando Sherlock subió la pequeña ladera para llegar a la puerta de la casa, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

El hombre era bajo, mucho más bajo que John. A penas le llegaba a la cintura, era más enclenque de lo que recordaba y parecía sentirse muy cómodo andando bajo aquellos enormes pies.

—Pase señor. Bueno no quería que sonara como una orden, pase cuando usted lo desee. Aunque debería de ser pronto si quiere que revise esa herida —dijo el hombre desde dentro.

Sherlock entró en la casa, se encorvó para cruzar el umbral.

La casa no era parecida a una cueva. La puerta se abría a un vestíbulo cilíndrico, como un túnel: un túnel muy cómodo, sin humos, con paredes revestidas de madera y suelos enlosados y alfombrados, provisto de sillas barnizadas, y montones y montones de perchas para abrigos. El túnel se extendía, profundizándose en la colina. Muchas puertecitas redondas de encontraban a lo largo del pasillo.

Toda la casa parecía estar construida en la misma planta y a su vez era bastante amplia, con eso Sherlock llegó a la conclusión de que aquel hombre (o aquel ser, ya no sabía que pensar), era bastante acomodado.

—Por aquí señor —escuchó decir al hombre que salía de la segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

Sherlock le siguió, antes de entrar observó que era un baño. Un baño minúsculo, con una pequeña bañera, un pequeño retrete y un lavabo bajo. Al entrar, Sherlock no calculó suficientemente bien cuanto tenía que agacharse y su cabeza chocó fuertemente contra el dintel de la puerta.

Cayó de espaldas al suelo. Desmayado. No frecuentaba caer así de redondo al suelo pero era el segundo golpe en la cabeza que recibía tan seguido así que podría ser perdonado.

Cuando Sherlock recuperó la consciencia, había pasado media hora. El ambiente olía a té y bollos, probablemente de crema merengada. Sherlock abrió los ojos y observó el techo. Rió divertido. Hobbits, casas en colinas...

Hombres enanos que se parecen a John. Rió más fuerte.

—Maldito subconsciente... —dijo divertido mientras se incorporaba.

Se frotó los ojos y miró al frente. El hombre, John, le miraba.

—Señor, ¡qué bien que despertó! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Le duele la cabeza? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Le veía un poco borroso, pero sin duda era John.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo y su vista se enfocó en esas puntiagudas orejas —. Ya os habéis reído bastante de mí, puedes quitarte esas orejas John.

Alargó una mano y tiró hacia arriba de la punta de la oreja. El hombre emitió un pequeño chillido y dio un salto hacia atrás. Sherlock palideció. Aquellas orejas eran reales, eso o estaban muy bien pegadas.

— ¡Señor! —exclamó el hombre visiblemente enfadado —. Como cualquier hobbit he sido un buen anfitrión, le he ayudado, ¡pero no tiene derecho a tirarme de las orejas! Si sigue con ese comportamiento ¡me veré en la obligación de echarlo de mi casa! —exclamó.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, iba a reírse pero negó simplemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? —preguntó.

—Bilbo Bolsón, ¿y usted como se llama?

—Sherlock Holmes, encantado Bilbo —dijo el detective extendiendo la mano, ya que no iban a parar la broma él le seguiría la corriente.

Bilbo acercó su mano a la de Sherlock y la apretó. Este, le miró fijamente y apretó levemente la mano. Era tan pequeña que la cubrió entera. Cuando le agarró la mano a John, aquella vez que huían de la policía, no la recordaba tan pequeña.

— ¿Cómo puedo llegar a la ciudad más próxima?

—A caballo, o en pony, aquí solo hay ponis. Un caballo nos tiraría a nosotros los hobbits —dijo el hombre y fue hacia el comedor —. Aunque no hay hombres cerca. Quizás pueda encontrar alguno en el _Pony pisador_... No he estado allí desde hace años... —dijo Bilbo quedándose quieto unos segundos.

— ¿Pony pisador? —preguntó Sherlock poniéndose de pie lentamente, intentando adecuarse a esa casa en miniatura.

—El golpe debió de ser fuerte, ¿eh? —dijo Bilbo sonriendo —. ¿Quiere un poco de té? ¿Tal vez bollos?

Sherlock asintió y se acercó. Elevó un brazo para ir tanteando el techo y estar seguro de cuanto debía de agacharse para entrar en el comedor. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedó mirando a Bilbo. Empezaba a dudar de que aquello fuera una broma, ¿quizás una alucinación? Bilbo era exactamente igual que John, además de ser parecido físicamente tenía muchos gestos idénticos. Pero Bilbo, era pequeño, muy pequeño comparado con John o con cualquier otra persona. Es más, ni los enanos solían ser así de bajos. Orejas puntiagudas, pies peludos... Suspiró. Si eso era una alucinación era de las buenas.

Bilbo le dejó una taza de té frente a los ojos y dos bollos. También le acercó el azúcar y un jarrito con leche. Sonrió y se sentó justamente enfrente con otra taza.

Sherlock cogió la leche y le echó un poco, luego lo movió. Suspiró, cogió la taza y la llevó a sus labios. Todo era absurdamente pequeño, ridículo.

— ¿Ha venido a ver a alguien? —Preguntó Bilbo antes de darle un sorbo a la taza —. ¿A los Brandigamos quizás? ¡Son mis parientes! ¿O es que acaso se ha perdido?

Sherlock le miró fijamente intentando analizarle, pero su mente no estaba por la labor de funcionar. Ahora mismo estaba bloqueado.

—Me he despertado en el bosque —comentó.

— ¿En el bosque? Vaya, ¿iba de camping? —preguntó Bilbo —. No me gusta mucho el camping, pero he hecho grandes caminatas a lo largo de mi vida —dijo sonriente.

—Solo me he despertado en el bosque —dijo Sherlock —. No recuerdo como he llegado hasta ahí. Estaba en casa y... Luego estaba en el bosque —dijo Sherlock mirando la taza de té.

Bilbo le miró confundido y dio un sorbo al té.

— ¿No será un bandido? ¡Porque si viene a robarme sepa señor que mis bienes están bien escondidos y que no dará con ellos por mucho que busque!

Sherlock negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Sus bienes están a salvo, no me interesan. Cuando despierte de mi alucinación dejaré de molestarle.

— ¿Alucinación?

—Bueno —dijo Sherlock —. Es obvio que lo es. Creí que era una broma por parte de mi hermano y mi amigo John pero he comprobado que usted es un ser real. Con esos enormes pies y esas puntiagudas orejas.

—Señor, sepa que todos los hobbits poseemos las mismas características.

—Y además ese nombre, hobbit —dijo Sherlock y rodó los ojos —. Sin duda alguna esto es un sueño creado por mi subconsciente. Quizás haya recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ha recibido dos señor, le he curado una herida abierta que tenía en la nuca —dijo Bilbo señalándole con el dedo.

Sherlock alzó la mano, se acarició la nuca e hizo una mueca. Se miró la mano y observó cómo tenía una sustancia verde.

— ¿Qué me has puesto?

— ¡Una pomada! Cicatriza las heridas de manera rápida, me la dejó Gandalf.

— ¿Quién es Gandalf? —preguntó Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

—El mago gris.

— ¿Mago Gris? —preguntó confundido y rió —. Sí. Un mago. Por puesto.

Bilbo sonrió orgulloso de que lo entendiera a la primera.

— ¿Querrá darse un baño? —preguntó.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Pero está cubierto de barro señor, y esto es una casa decente.

—No es necesario, creo que saldré a pasear hasta que me despierte.

Bilbo soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Como desee señor. Si quiere, puedo acompañarle y mostrarle el pueblo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y mordió un trozo de bollo. Tomaron el té en silencio. Sherlock mirando fijamente a Bilbo y este sin saber dónde mirar pues se sentía intimidado. Cuando acabaron, el hobbit se levantó y se alisó la ropa, acto seguido cogió los platos vacíos y los amontonó en el fregadero, se dirigió a la puerta de casa.

—Cuando quiera podremos ir a recorrer el pueblo —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se acercó a él con cuidado. Cogió su abrigo del perchero donde el hobbit lo había colgado y luego salió el primero por la puerta. Bilbo le siguió, cogió su pipa y la encendió. Avanzaron por la cuesta hasta llegar al sendero y luego avanzaron por él. Sherlock se metió las manos en los bolsillos y avanzó junto a Bilbo por el sendero.

Las casas, todas ellas con la misma fachada pero con diferente color en las puertas, estaban repartidas alrededor de la colina, es más, todas estaban construidas en su interior. Los jardines exteriores estaban cubiertos de césped y hermosas flores.

— ¡Buenos días Señor Bolsón! —saludó un hombre que pasó a su lado paseando a un cerdo.

Bilbo alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa. Sherlock miro al animal, al menos parecía que los animales tenían un aspecto normal en su alucinación y eso era algo bueno.

—Ese es el Señor Perkins —susurró Bilbo mientras señalaba a un Hobbit que cruzaba el camino portando varias calabaza en una carretilla —. Su mujer hace una crema de calabaza estupenda, aunque solo te la da a probar si está interesada en pedirte algo. Y ese es el Señor Harris, hace poco su hijo Abdiques, fue sorprendido colándose en Rivendell, francamente no sé cómo no le atacaron los Orcos. Y esa de ahí...

—No me interesa —cortó Sherlock —. No quiero conocer a esta gente, no llenaré mi cabeza de estupideces en una absurda alucinación —gruñó.

Bilbo le miró unos segundos antes de bajar la vista algo decepcionado. ¿Qué tenía de malo un poco de cotilleo? A excepción de los elfos a todo el mundo le gustaba cotillear... Incluso a los enanos, y eso ya era algo muy sorprendente.

Sherlock observaba a los habitantes de aquel lugar, era cierto, todos los hobbits (esa palabra seguía pareciendo ridícula) tenían la mismas características físicas. No solo los hombres, las mujeres y un grupo de niños que casi le derriba también eran como Bilbo. Suspiró. Al menos no había unicornios voladores.

Cuando pasaron unos campos de maíz, Bilbo frenó en seco.

—Me temo Señor Holmes que yo me quedo aquí.

Sherlock se giró y bajó la vista para verle mejor.

— ¿Los seres como tú no salen de los lindes de su territorio?

Bilbo se mostró ofendido unos segundos, aunque contestó lo mejor que pudo.

—A partir de aquí solo hay campo y más campo y he de decir que no estoy preparado para dar un largo paseo. Necesitaría coger una cantimplora, un poco de comida y un poco más de tabaco para mi pipa —dijo mirando su pipa que en ningún momento había dejado de fumar —. Si sigue hacia delante por este camino en un par de horas podrá estar en la aldea de Bree, ahí está el Pony pisador quizás encuentre a humanos que puedan llevarle a su ciudad.

—Le repito que no vengo de ningún lado, esto es una asquerosa y pomposa alucinación. Despertaré en breve así que me quedaré por aquí.

Bilbo extendió su mano derecha.

—Pues si esto es un adiós, encantado de haberle conocido señor Holmes —dijo Bilbo —. Espero que despierte de aquel sueño en el que está sumido.

Sherlock le devolvió el apretón y continúo su camino durante media hora.

Aburrido, se sentó en una piedra y esperó. Pasaron los minutos y las horas. Y por mucho que Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abriera con rapidez seguía sentado en la misma piedra, en el mismo camino viendo pasar a la misma gente. Gente que le saludaba y le daba los buenos días como si fuera un vecino más.

A la vez que anochecía, comenzó a llover. Al principio fue una fina lluvia que parecía aliviar después del calor de todo el día pero las gotas comenzaron a ser más gruesas y empezaron a anegar la zona. Sherlock se puso el abrigo y lo cerro con fuerza a su alrededor procurando no coger frío.

Suspiró.

—QUIERO DESPERTARME YA —gritó.

Un rayo cayó cerca de donde estaba derribando un pequeño árbol. ¿Acaso esa era una señal de que no saldría de allí?


	2. Chapter 2

Miró alrededor intentando buscar algún refugio, pero solo había prado y pequeños árboles canijos. Por el camino se acercó un farol, lo portaba Bilbo que parecía estar discutiendo consigo mismo. Cuando llego a su lado alzó el farol.

— ¿Sigue esperando a despertar de la alucinación? —le preguntó.  
Sherlock gruñó a modo de respuesta. Bilbo soltó un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza —. N-no acostumbro a meter extraños en casa, me gustan las visitas como a cualquier hobbit pero a usted no le conozco y quizás me haya incomodado un poco...

— ¿Y qué le ha hecho volver? —pregunto Sherlock.

—Soy un buen Hobbit y un buen anfitrión, no quiero que se constipe, así que... Me gustaría invitarle a pasar la noche en casa —dijo de golpe —. Ya está, ya lo he dicho —dijo para sí.

— ¿Invita a un desconocido a su casa?

—A los hobbits nos gusta ayudar y es evidente que usted está en apuros, así que le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda. Puede venir a casa, comer algo caliente y dormir un poco. Mañana puedo acompañarle al pony pisador, lo he preparado todo para la travesía.

— ¿Qué le hacía pensar que aceptaría su ayuda? —preguntó Sherlock.

Bilbo bufó.

—Nos gusta ayudar, ser serviciales y es evidente que usted necesita ayuda. ¿No puede aceptarla sin más?

Sherlock se levantó lentamente y se acercó al hobbit dando pasos largos. El pequeño ser retrocedió, tropezó y cuando iba a caer hacia atrás Sherlock lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la pechera de la camisa. Bilbo se quedó completamente quieto y cerró los ojos, esperando algún golpe.

Pero Sherlock lo único que hizo fue incorporarle y soltarle. Luego comenzó a andar por el camino a paso ligero, así que a Bilbo no le quedó otra que seguirle al trote.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, Bilbo corrió un poco y le hizo una barricada para evitar que entrara.

— ¿Ahora me niegas la entrada? —preguntó Sherlock enarcando las cejas.

—No. ¡Pero quítese los zapatos! Lo pondrá todo perdido de barro.

Sherlock bajó la vista hasta los pies de Bilbo y gruñó.

—Tú no tienes zapatos.

—Los hobbits no los necesitamos, yo me limpiaré los pies antes de entrar. Y ahora, ¡quítese los zapatos! —dijo disgustado.

Sherlock tomó aire y empujó la puerta para abrirla, se quitó un zapato y metió el pie descalzo dentro de la casa, luego se quitó el otro terminó de entrar.

— ¡Dese un baño! —exclamó Bilbo —. O al menos quítese la ropa, sino cogerá una pulmonía. Le llevaré algo que tenga guardado. He provisto al baño con una palangana, tiene un desagüe en el centro así que no tendrá problemas —exclamó Bilbo.

Sherlock se dirigió pesadamente al baño, encorvándose cuando pasó en el dintel. Luego se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a desnudarse.

En la puerta, Bilbo limpió sus pies y los adentró en la casa, luego limpió los zapatos de Sherlock y los metió dentro. Cerró la puerta y dejó los zapatos en un pequeño apoyo cerca de la chimenea para que se secaran.

Luego, fue a su dormitorio y tras cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el camisón de dormir, cogió una de las camisas más grandes que tenía, que se la había regalado su padre pensando que algún día sería uno de los hobbits más grandes de la comarca.

También cogió unos pantalones hechos de tela de algodón que a él no le valían por su gran tamaño, aunque dudaba que al humano le cupieran.

Fue hacia el baño y llamó a la puerta.

—Perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Sherlock desde adentro.

Bilbo sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—He cogido la ropa más grande que tení…

Se quedó completamente callado observando a Sherlock. Este aún no había terminado de ducharse, y estaba erguido completamente enjabonándose la espalda. Bilbo abrió los ojos de par en par.

La piel del humano era blanca como la nieve, perfecta. Sin ningún lunar o cicatriz que pudiera estropearla. Delgado, con un escaso vello corporal de color rubio.

Las mejillas del hobbit se tiñeron de rojo y no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la mano de Sherlock que estaba enjabonando su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el detective volviéndose.

Bilbo intentó por todos los medios mirarle solo a los ojos, pero tras un segundo allí, la mirada bajó por el torso, observando el escaso vello rubio y los dos pequeños pezones de color rosa, bajaron por el abdomen y se detuvieron unos segundos en el ombligo.

Sherlock tosió molesto al sentirse observado y Bilbo, más rojo que un tomate, elevó la mirada cuando ya había llegado hasta las rodillas.

—Yo… —murmuró elevando la camisa y los pantalones —. Esto es lo más grande que he encontrado. Puede valerle durante la noche. Sus ropas se secaran en el fuego, mañana podrá ponérselas… —susurró.

—Bien —dijo Sherlock cogiéndolas.

Bilbo se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo del baño. Se fue directamente a su dormitorio y se puso la mano en el pecho.

—Jamás me he sentido así —murmuró.

Tenía el pulso acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas, el rubor en el rostro aún no se le había ido y el extraño calor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo. Agitó la cabeza. Ese hombre, no parecía humano.

Su piel era tan perfecta que… ¡Debía de ser un elfo! Sí. Un ser de tal belleza solo podía ser un elfo. Quizás desterrado por sus malas formas pero sin duda no era un humano.

Los humanos que conocía no eran así. En absoluto.

Estuvo allí sentado largo rato, hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se levantó para ir a recoger la ropa. Sherlock estaba en mitad del pasillo, apoyado en la pared con la ropa mojada en las manos.

Solo se había puesto la camisa y esta, le llegaba a la altura de las caderas. Sus genitales quedaban al descubierto pero no parecía importarle. Aunque a Bilbo sí, se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—Ya sé que es mi invitado y no debería pero… ¿No puede ponerse algo? —preguntó.

—Lo que me has dado no me entra, así que me quedaré así —le respondió —. ¿Dónde pongo esto? —dijo alzando un poco la ropa mojada.

—Eso… Ah… Démelo, yo me encargo de colocarla —dijo Bilbo nervioso cogiendo la ropa —. Puede… Ir al comedor. Allí hay una chimenea.

Sherlock asintió y se fue hacia donde le estaba indicando el pequeño hombre. Se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea. Cerró las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante para poder calentarse un poco las manos.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y apoyó la frente contra la chimenea. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquello era tan irreal que debía de ser una alucinación. Era como vivir en la edad media de una ciudad en miniatura. Intentó hacer memoria, otra vez, pero todo era difuso.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en casa, frente al portátil revisando su página web. Recordó que llamaron al timbre y que, algo molesto porque no estaba John, se levantó a abrir y luego estaba en el bosque.

Ni tan siquiera recordaba quien había llamado y eso era lo más frustrante.

— ¿Señor? —susurro Bilbo —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sherlock gruñó.

—No —dijo Sherlock.

El hombre se acercó hasta Sherlock y alzó una mano lentamente para acariciarle la frente pero Sherlock retrocedió un poco apartándose del contacto.

—No es nada físico —le dijo —. Es que simplemente no entiendo porque no recuerdo nada.

Bilbo se apartó de él y fue a por unos platos que estaban en el aparador.

—Quizás si come un poco y descansa lo suficiente puede que se levante con la mente más clara —le dijo Bilbo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa, frente al plato que había colocado el hobbit. Este, trajo de la cocina un pequeño caldero que humeaba.

Era una sopa de verduras y pescado que olía maravillosamente bien. Tras servirlo, se frotó las manos.

—Tomaré cerveza, ¿quiere?

Sherlock alzó la vista de su plato y le miró.

—Está bien —murmuró mientras cogía una cuchara.

Bilbo volvió poco después con dos jarras de cerveza. Le tendió una a Sherlock que la cogió y la dejó justo al lado. Bilbo se sentó en frente y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Por qué tienes los pies tan grandes y peludos? —preguntó Sherlock.

Bilbo le miró algo molesto.

—Los humanos de la tierra media no suelen preguntar estas cosas, ya las saben. Es de maleducados —respondió.

—No soy ningún humano de la tierra media, creo que es evidente...

— ¿De dónde podrías venir entonces?

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder algo que jamás pudiera creer posible.

—De otro mundo —respondió finalmente sintiendo completamente estúpido.

Bilbo le miró unos segundos fijamente, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Cómo digáis Señor —respondió divertido —. La planta de nuestros pies es una suela natural. Tan dura y resistente como la de los zapatos que usan los hombres y los elfos. Además el vello natural que nos crece en el empeine nos ayuda a combatir el frío.

— ¿Es por es que no necesitáis zapatos? —preguntó Sherlock.

Bilbo asintió antes de dar un sorbo a la cerveza y sonreír.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó de golpe soltando con violencia la cuchara en el plato —. Que desconsiderado por mi parte, lo siento mucho señor —dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

Bilbo se sacó un papel de uno de los bolsillos y se lo tendió al detective.

—Estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo descubrí antes de ponerlo a secar —informó.

Sherlock alzó una ceja mientras lo cogía. Era una hoja de la agenda que tenía en su escritorio, ¿cuándo había escrito eso? ¿Sería antes de perder el recuerdo que lo llevó hasta allí? La abrió confundido.

_Doctor_

_0564 – 8745689_

Lo leyó varias veces, luego le dio la vuelta y lo miró a través de la luz de la vela a ver si había algo más que no se pudiera ver a simple vista. Nada.

— ¿Tenéis algún teléfono? —preguntó Sherlock arrugando el papel.

— ¿Teléfono? No sé siquiera que es eso que nombra… —dijo Bilbo confundido.

— ¿Con qué os comunicáis?

—Por cartas. Es mucho más seguro que un mensajero, es posible que la información se filtre… —dijo Bilbo.

— ¿Y tenéis médicos? —preguntó.

—No. Pero los elfos son grandes sanadores, ellos quizás pueden echarte una mano.

— ¿Elfos?

—Los elfos viven en Riverdell, son seres… —murmuró —. Muy parecidos a ti —susurró mirando a su plato mientras se sonrojaba.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó sin entender.

—Los elfos se parecen a ti. Son…

— ¿Son qué? —preguntó el detective divertido.

Bilbo alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Sherlock pero en cuanto hizo contactos con ellos apartó la vista, se puso en pie y cogió su plato.

—En el salón tiene una cama preparada, es libre de usarla —dijo antes de coger su plato y dirigiéndose a la cocina —. Yo me retiro a dormir. Procure descansar señor, saldremos temprano, en cuanto desayunemos.

Acto seguido dejó sus platos en el fregadero y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación. Sherlock le observó divertido mientras terminaba su plato. Sin duda a Bilbo le encantaban aquellos seres, tanto que podría incluso estar enamorados de ellos. ¿Cómo serían?

Cuando acabó la cena, se levantó y se fue hacia el salón. Bilbo había juntado dos sofás dejándole una cama algo corta para su estatura. Sherlock se tendió allí y observó el techo.

Estaba comenzando a creer que aquel mundo era demasiado perfecto para una alucinación. Demasiado lleno de detalles, demasiados seres inventados y demasiadas palabras complejas. Sherlock era un hombre que carecía de imaginación para los mundos fantásticos así que no tenía ni idea como su subconsciente podía haber llegado a tal grado de creación.

Además, estaba aquel papel. La palabra "Doctor" y un número de teléfono. Quizás aquel hombre fuera el responsable de todo o solo algún caso que quedó a medio resolver. Era obvio que tenía que contactar con ese hombre si quería salir de allí pero de no haber ningún teléfono dudaba enormemente como iba a poder conseguirlo.

Habían pasado un par de horas y al no conciliar el sueño, se puso en pie. Cogió la manta que Bilbo había dejado sobre el sofá y la colocó alrededor de su cintura. No tenía la suficiente vergüenza para tapar sus genitales pero sí que tenía frío.

Anduvo por la casa mirando las habitaciones. Para ser un agujero en una cueva era bastante confortable. Bilbo tenía por los menos tres habitaciones que Sherlock denominó como despensas ya que estaban todas llenas de comida. También había por lo menos dos habitaciones más llenas de ropas. Pequeños trajes cuyos colores predominantes eran el amarillo y el verde.

A Sherlock le resultó curioso que todos los pantalones fueran cortos, incluso para el hobbit. Supuso que así no se pisaría la tela con esos inquietantes pies.

Al abrir una de las puertas escuchó una respiración tranquila. Era la habitación de Bilbo. ¿Era por su gran parecido con John? Probablemente. Aquello tenía que ver en algún modo…

La curiosidad le pudo y entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Arrastró los pies hasta la cama y se agachó. Bilbo estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, tapado hasta el pecho y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Examinó su rostro en busca de algo que podría detectarse como maquillaje, alguna unión por el látex pero no encontró nada. La parte superior de las orejas era algo más grande de lo normal y acababa en punta, aunque esta no era muy pronunciada.

—Eres raro… —susurró.

Bilbo se agitó en sueños y para cuando se despertó Sherlock ya había salido de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró.

A la mañana siguiente, el hobbit se levantó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de su cuarto. Bostezó sonoramente y se estirazó.

—Que sueño más extraño… —murmuró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Luego se vistió con ropa cómoda y seguidamente a la cocina. Hizo un desayuno para él y tras comérselo, hizo uno para Sherlock. El hombre se había acostado tarde y estaba pasando por un momento extraño así que pensó que necesitaba dormir más. Cuando tuvo el desayuno de Sherock listo, fue a despertarle.

—Señor Holmes—dijo aproximándose el sofá —. El desayuno está listo. Cuando acabe de comer, iremos al Pony Pisador.

Sherlock abrió un ojo de golpe sobresaltando a Bilbo.

— ¿Allí encontraré a seres humanos normales?

—Bueno, en la tierra media le llamamos hombres, pero sí. Encontrarás a gente de tu raza.

Sherlock se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, cosa que Bilbo aprovechó para recoger el salón e ir a terminar de preparar su mochila. Cuando acabó regresó a la cocina. Sherlock estaba sentado en la mesa mirando el fuego.

—Señor, sus ropas se en encuentran ya secas en el baño. Al igual que su calzado. Póngaselo y si está listo partiremos.

Sherlock se levantó y caminó raudo y veloz hacia el hobbit.

—¿Por qué has hecho una maleta? —preguntó.

—Para poder comer, llegaremos de noche al nuestro destino, dormiremos allí y nos iremos cuando usted sepa algo sobre lo que quiera saber.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al baño. Aquel mundo le estaba trastornando, todo era tan raro que sus neuronas de iban pudriendo una a una y su cerebro era a lo único a lo que le tenía aprecio, quería conservarlo.

Salió cinco minutos después, completamente vestido. Cogió el abrigo y abrió la puerta. Bilbo pasó por al lado sin tan siquiera mirarle. Un pequeño rubor en las mejillas se lo impedía.

Sherlock prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y se limitó a seguirlo. Cuando salieron del pueblo, Sherlock se dio cuenta que era cierto que tardarían horas en llegar, sobretodo porque el detective tenía que seguir los pasos cortos del hobbit.

—Oye —dijo Bilbo al rato —. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que esto es una alucinación?

Sherlock le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿No es evidente? —preguntó.

Bilbo alzó la cabeza y le devolvió la misma mirada de incredibilidad.

-No. Yo acostumbro a ver hombres cuando voy al pueblo —le dijo —. O cuando Gandalf viene de visita. Es un hombre, aunque con poderes mágicos.

Sherlock rió con ironía.

—Es absurdo —dijo.

—¿El qué? —murmuró Bilbo.

—Lo que dices. Magia, elfos, hobbits… En el mundo real no existen ese tipo de cosas. La magia no existe, son sólo paparruchas de cuatro idiotas que quieren ganar dinero… Todo el mundo lleva zapatos y la gente no es tan canija como tú, además parecéis tan asustadizos que…

—Cállese —gruñó Bilbo.

—¿Por qué preguntaste si no querías saber la respuesta? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Porque no sabía que sonaría insultante —dijo Bilbo mirándole desafiante —. La magia es…

—No me interesa —le cortó Sherlock —. No memorizaré algo que no me servirá en el mundo real.

Bilbo soltó un bufido y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del viaje. Había intentado ser amable y atento, como buen anfitrión, pero Sherlock era insoportable. No sólo tenía respuestas desconsideradas, sino que además dudaba de su existencia y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba.

Él era real. Llevaba 55 años siendo un hobbit real y sus aventuras habían sido reales. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba lo que dijera aquel ser?

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Sherlock media hora después.

Bilbo alzó la vista y le miró.

—Llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar. No hay ninguna prisa —murmuró —. Pronto podrá obtener información acerca de cómo ha llegado aquí. Hasta entonces, deberá de esperar.

Sherlock suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Miró de reojo a Bilbo y observó como este se paraba, dejaba la mochila sobre una piedra y sacaba de allí la pipa para fumar. Observó como la llenaba de tabaco, lo apretaba y luego sacaba una pequeña piedra de color negra que parecía un cristal. Cogió un palo del suelo y lo frotó contra la piedra. Unas pequeñas chispas rodearon la madera y en seguida una pequeña llama la prendió.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acercó al Hobbit.

—¿Cómo diablos…?

Bilbo no respondió. Se llevó la llama hasta el tabaco apretado en la pipa y lo mantuvo allí hasta asegurarse que no se apagaría. Luego agitó el palo para que la llama desapareciera y dio una larga calada.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó Sherlock —. Es… Era una piedra normal…

Pocas veces en la vida de sorprendía y muy pocas veces preguntaba algo que no sabía pero Bilbo acababa de sacar fuego frotando un palo contra una piedra de cristal. Si al menos hubiera sido con una piedra común lo entendería pero no era normal encender madera con algo parecido al negro.

—Me la dio Gandalf —dijo Bilbo lanzándosela tras expulsar el humo, ató de nuevo la mochila y se la echó a los hombros antes de volver a andar —. Es mucho más rápido conseguir fuego así que esperar a que una de las chispas encienda la madera. O sea, me vengo a referir que cuando estás paseando es más cómodo… No sirve para encender grandes fuegos…

—¿Y cómo consiguió Gandalf esto?

Bilbo suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije, es un mago y los magos pueden hacer lo que quieran. Entre otras cosas, piedras que hacen fuego. También es el rey de los fuegos artificiales pero eso no viene al caso… —dijo acelerando el paso.

Sherlock le siguió lentamente, mientras miraba la piedra. Esta era opaca y de un brillante color negro, además era lisa y solo pesaba lo que cualquier piedra normal de ese tamaño pesaría.

La acarició con un dedo y comprobó que era fría al tacto, así que con curiosidad comenzó a frotarla con el dedo índice con la esperanza de que comenzara a calentarse.

Y no tardó en hacerlo. Casi al segundo roce la piedra comenzó a crepitar y las chispas comenzaron a quemar el dedo de Sherlock. Que lo apartó rápidamente.

Bilbo sonrió divertido mientras mordía la pipa.

—¿Y cómo la consiguió Gandalf? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea, pero es un mango. Puede conseguir este tipo de cosas —explicó mientras expulsaba humo.

Sherlock apretó los labios para emitir un gemido de frustración y le devolvió la piedra que Bilbo metió en su bolsillo.

—Si logro despertarme de este sueño juro dejar de tomar drogas —dijo en voz alta.

Bilbo alzó la vista y le miró.

—¿Quieres probar? —dijo alzándole la pipa —. Es el mejor tabaco de la comarca…

—No serán hierbas venenosas, ¿no? —preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja mientras cogía la pipa.

—Solo atacarías a otros en mi defensa y no me está atacando… No tendría sentido matarle ahora que estamos a mitad de camino. No podría cargar con su cadáver.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó la pipa a los labios y dio una calada. Saboreó el humo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo.

—Joder. Sabe bien…

Bilbo se rió.

—Es Aromáticos salseados de la Cuaderna del Sur —explicó Bilbo cogiendo la pipa —. Una de sus mejores cosechas. Los hombres suelen pedir este tabaco en innumerables ocasiones —le dijo.

—Nunca había oído ese tipo de tabaco —le dijo Sherlock.

—¿Qué fumas tú?

—Cigarrillos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bilbo mientras le daba una calada a la pipa.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Nada. Solo el tabaco está tratado con elementos químicos y enrollados en un papel.

Bilbo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Supongo que el elemento natural del tabaco quedará perdido en tantas mezclas —dijo alzando la pipa para que Sherlock la cogiera.

—Supones bien —le dijo el detective con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron el resto del camino en silencio, fumando de la pipa. Hicieron dos paradas para comer algo y acabaron llegando a la aldea de Bree por la noche.

—¿Y por qué crees que aquí encontraré algo? —preguntó Sherlock mientras se acercaban a la puerta que les daba acceso a la ciudad.

—Es el sitio de paso de los viajeros que cruzan todo Eriador. Los que siguen los caminos Norte-Sur y Este-Oeste suelen parar aquí para descansar. Así que a lo mejor alguien ha visto algo —dijo llamando a la puerta.

La madera era grande y tenía dos ventanas cerradas. Una que estaba a la altura de Sherlock y otra que estaba a la altura de Bilbo. Sherlock suspiró. A saber que le abriría ahora la puerta.

—Oh —exclamó sorprendido cuando la ventana más alta se abrió.

Era un hombre, con el rostro delgado, con los ojos hundidos y la nariz aguileña. Era calvo pero el escaso pelo que tenía era largo. Tenía un farol en la mano y lo elevó para ver a Sherlock.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó en un gruñido.

—Venimos al Póney Pisador —dijo Sherlock muy serio.

—¿Venimos?

Sherlock solo señaló hacia abajo. El hombre cerró la ventana superior de un portazo y abrió la ventana de abajo para ver a Bilbo, luego abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué hace un Hobbit fuera de la comarca? —preguntó.

—No es asunto suyo. Déjenos pasar —exigió Bilbo.

—Sí, sí —dijo el hombre apresuradamente —. Disculpad la insistencia pero de noche nunca se sabe.

—Ya, ya —dijo Bilbo mientras pasaba seguido de Sherlock.

Fueron en silencio hasta la taberna y cuando entraron fueron a la barra a ver si le podían dar alguna habitación. Sherlock miraba a la gente asombrado. Se esperaba muchos seres mágicos pero se equivocaba. Solo había humanos de su altura o enanos, pero todos con los rasgos humanos característicos de su mundo. Ninguno tan extraordinario como Bilbo.

"_¿Extraordinario?" _pensó, luego agitó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué vamos a ser cuando soltemos las cosas? —preguntó Sherlock a Bilbo mientras subían al piso superior.

—Cenar. Y preguntar si han visto algo raro estos días —explicó el hobbit con tranquilidad.

La habitación que le habían asignado tenía un techo bajo y una chimenea. En una de las paredes había dos camas de un tamaño normal. Bilbo dejó la bolsa en un rincón. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos unas cuantas monedas de oro y se las guardó en la chaqueta.

—Vamos —le dijo a Sherlock haciéndole un gesto9 antes de salir por la puerta.

El detective le siguió en silencio al bar, se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que Bilbo regresara tras pedir en la barra. No estaba muy familiarizado por los conceptos de comida y menos en esa especie de mundo fantástico/alucinación así que dejó que fuera Bilbo quien pidiera su comida.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

Si aquello era un mundo real, debería de haber llegado de alguna manera. El recordaba Londres, su Londres. Recordaba su infancia con su hermano mayor en la mansión Holmes situada al norte de la ciudad y recordaba cada instante que había pasado con John.

Lo que más le extrañaba era que su mejor amigo fuera idéntico a Bilbo. Si era una alucinación su subconsciente probablemente lo hubiera creado de esa forma pero... ¿Y si aquello era real? ¿Por qué John era como Bilbo?

Frunció el entrecejo.

¿Y si aquel mundo era como de los que hablaba la Teoría de Cuerdas? ¿Y si era un universo paralelo al suyo y estaba ahí? Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Aquello solo era una alucinación… O tenía otra explicación. ¿Un coma producido por un accidente de coche? ¿Algo que ver con las drogas?

— ¿Visteis eso que cruzó el cielo? Jamás en mi vida había visto una estrella tan grande… —escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Sherlock alzó una ceja y prestó atención a la conversación.

—No creo que fuera una estrella, no suelen ser de ese tamaño. Además, era de color azul oscuro y del mismo tamaño que un ladrillo de heno.

— ¿Azul? ¿Tamaño de heno? Creo que bebiste demasiada cerveza.

—No soy el único que la vio, ¿sabes? Todo un poblado al este de aquí vio esa cosa surcar el cielo. Hasta que desapareció en el cielo.

— ¿Desapareció? ¿Así como así?

—Eso dicen. Estaba ahí y de golpe, dejó de estar.

—Deberías de dejar la cerveza… —gruñó otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

El grupo se echó a reír y Sherlock dejó de escuchar. Se inclinó hacia delante y se pasó las manos por la nuca, despeinando completamente los rizos. Alzó la cabeza cuando Bilbo dejó sobre la mesa dos platos con dos filetes cada uno.

—Ahora viene la cerveza —informó mientras le daba el cuchillo y el tenedor que cuidadosamente estaba envuelto en una servilleta.

Sherlock suspiró, lo cogió y lo fue desenvolviendo. Bilbo se sentó al lado y le miró.

— ¿Preocupado? —preguntó el Hobbit.

—No. Es que he oído algo, y tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con la forma en la que llegué aquí pero no estoy seguro del todo.

— ¿El qué has oído? —preguntó Bilbo mientras le acercaba una jarra de cerveza que había dejado la mesera en la mesa.

—Algo sobre una extraña estrella que atravesó el cielo. Era muy grande y de color azul…—murmuró Sherlock.

— ¿Y cómo una estrella que cruza el cielo tiene que ver con usted? ¿No ha oído hablar de los cometas? —dijo Bilbo mientras pinchaba la comida —. Mire, no soy un experto en la astronomía los cometas pueden ser luminosos y quizás, debido al color del cielo se viera azul.

Sherlock le miró y asentó.

—Sí, disculpa por la tontería —dijo rebuscando los guisantes en su plato de comida.

Bilbo se pasó la mano por la barbilla, nervioso.

—No pretendía desanimarte, solo digo que… —murmuró.

—No, no –dijo Sherlock rápidamente —. Me dejé llevar por algo irracional, no te preocupes.

Bilbo asintió lentamente.

—Come rápido si no se enfriará —le dijo señalándole con el tenedor —. Luego, con alguna que otra cerveza podremos preguntar a algunos hombres si te han visto en algún sitio. ¿Te parece?

Sherlock asintió y continuó comiendo. Terminó su plato en pocos minutos, hambriento. Terminó también su jarra de cerveza y esperó a que Bilbo acabara. Mientras, estuvo mirando a la gente que había allí.

La mayoría eran humanos, como él. Las ropas que llevaban eran sacadas de la edad media y físicamente se veían fuertes. Había algunos enanos en una mesa del fondo. Tenían largas barbas de diferentes colores y veían y comían en abundancia. En otra mesa, había otro Hobbit. Parecía más alto que Bilbo y más pálido así que Sherlock supuso que viviría en otro lugar donde no daba demasiado el Sol o donde no se labrara tanto. Miró de nuevo la ropa de todos aquellos y luego miró la suya.

—Bilbo, ¿en qué año estamos? —preguntó en voz alta.

—En el 1340 según el cómputo de la comarca —dijo el ser sonriendo.

— ¿Y por qué la gente no se queda extrañado al ver mi ropa? —preguntó el detective —. O sea, no son como la de los demás…

—La gente está lo suficientemente borracha como para darse cuenta de cómo vas vestido y… Ven más interesante hacer burlas acerca de los hobbits o los enanos —dijo en voz baja.

—Creía que no había bromas respecto al tamaño —murmuró Sherlock.

—No todos los hombres son iguales y supongo que ir borracho ayuda mucho a perder las formas.

Cuando comenzaron a tomar la segunda cerveza fueron a mezclarse con el resto de la gente. Le iban preguntando a los que menos borrachos estaban pero siempre obtenían las mismas respuestas. Un objeto, parecido a un cometa, cruzó el cielo y desapareció.

Sherlock se despeinó los rizos mientras interrogaba a un hombre de aspecto tosco que le sacaba una cabeza.

— ¿Pero desapareció sin más o se elevó en el cielo y desapareció entonces? —preguntó.

—Desapareció… En la nada… —dijo el hombre mientras intentaba enfocar a Sherlock —. Estaba aquí —dijo señalando a la mesa —. Voló lentamente —hizo una línea curva —. Hasta que, puf… Desapareció —dijo apartando la mano justo antes de caer contra la mesa completamente dormido.

Sherlock bufó. Aquello era desesperante, horas de interrogatorio y no había tenido ninguna novedad acerca de lo que había pasado. Examinó la zona para buscar a Bilbo y lo encontró apoyado en la pared, cerca dela chimenea. Con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó a él y lo movió agarrándole por el hombro.

—Bilbo, despierta. Vamos —gruñó.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos y se los frotó.

— ¿Has averiguado algo…? —preguntó mientras bostezaba.

—No. ¿Y tú? —dijo Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco. No he logrado siquiera que me cuenten eso del cometa… —murmuró —. Vamos arriba.

— ¿Arriba?

—Alquilé una habitación, ahora es peligroso viajar —le comentó mientras se movía hacia las escaleras —. Vamos, sígueme.

Sherlock siguió a Bilbo escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Bilbo la primera puerta a la izquierda con una de las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Tu habitación está enfrente. Te despertaré cuando salgamos, ¿vale? —murmuró Bilbo entrecerrando los ojos.

Sherlock asintió lentamente con la cabeza, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró cuando entró. Era una habitación pequeña, tenía un escritorio con una silla, una cama y dos mesitas de noche adornándolas. Sherlock suspiró y se tumbó en la cama.

Estaba decepcionado. Un día entero andando y al final n había obtenido nada útil solo estúpidas suposiciones. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Estaba todo completamente a oscuras y solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, dejando ligeras sombras.

Sherlock no durmió en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando en que haría cuando llegara a casa de Bilbo. Ya no tenía a donde ir, no encontraría su forma de llegar a Londres y jamás volvería a ejercer de detective. Ni vería a John.

Bilbo en cambio no le dio muchas vueltas, cayó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo se levantó a las diez de la mañana y tras cambiarse de ropa y preparar la mochila fue a despertar a Sherlock. El hombre no estaba en su cuarto, había bajado y había pedido el desayuno para Bilbo para no tener que entretenerse demasiado.

Bilbo bajó las escaleras inseguro, pensando que se había quedado sin amigo. Cuando bajó lo vio sentado en la mesa, al lado de un plato de comida así que sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Has desayunado tú? —preguntó acercándose.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Sherlock con seriedad.

—Pero no has comido nada en…

—Bilbo. Come y nos vamos —cortó Sherlock.

El Hobbit le miró sorprendido pero le hizo caso y comenzó a comer. En cuanto acabó el desayuno, se levantó y cogió su mochila.

—Vámonos ya —le dijo Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué tienes prisa? —preguntó.

—Va-mo-nos —gruñó Sherlock sílaba por sílaba.

—Vale, vale… —murmuró Bilbo.

Ambos salieron del Pony Pisador juntos y salieron de Bree para ponerse rumbo a la comarca. Estuvieron todo el día caminando y aunque Bilbo hizo algunas paradas Sherlock no le acompaño. Siguió andando por el camino que ya se sabía de memoria.

Intentó mantener una conversación pero Sherlock no le contestaba, se limitaba a ignorarlo. Aburrido, sacó su pipa y decidió fumar el resto del camino.

Llegaron a la comarca de noche y fueron hasta la casa e Bilbo. Sherlock dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se fue directamente al sofá donde se sentó. Observó como el Hobbit se deshacía de la mochila y la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el suelo y se iba hacia él.

—Oye…

—No quiero hablar —murmuró Sherlock.

—Siento que no hayas podido averiguar nada útil —susurró Bilbo sentándose en el brazo el sillón.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al vacío mientras acariciaba su rodilla.

—Mañana adaptaré un cuarto para ti, ¿sí? No tendrás que volver a dormir en el sofá —dijo Bilbo sonriente.

Sherlock alzó la mirada y se levantó de un salto.

— ¿A santo de qué tanta amabilidad? —preguntó.

—Eh… Bueno, es evidente que tú necesitas un sitio donde dormir. Esta casa es grande y tengo mucho cuartos, uno de ellos podría ser tu habitación. Podrías quedarte aquí…

—No necesito tu asquerosa generosidad —dijo Sherlock quizás más alto de lo normal.

—Pero yo… —murmuró Bilbo.

— ¡Pero tu nada! —gritó Sherlock —. No te necesito. Ni a ti ni a esos malitos seres que pululan por todo este maldito sitio. He vivido solo todo este tiempo y no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos tuya.; maldito ser en miniatura. Yo soy de Londres, Inglaterra y si jamás vuelvo a estar en mi casa con mi mejor amigo no quiero estar en ningún sitio. ¿¡Me entiendes? —exclamó.

Bilbo le miró sorprendió, luego bajó la vista.

—Mañana te daré un mapa, para que sepas como salir de aquí. Buenas noches Sherlock —le dijo y sin más, se dirigió a su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

El detective le observó irse, le pegó una patada a una de las mesitas y se tumbó en el sofá. Estuvo dos horas allí tumbado, dándole vueltas a lo que había hablado con Bilbo. Suspiró profundamente.

Aquel ser solo había intentado ayudar desde un primer momento y él se lo había pagado así, como si no hubiera hecho nada por él. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se levantó.

Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de Bilbo. Llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar. Habían pasado dos horas desde la discusión pero por el estado en el que el Hobbit se había encerrado Sherlock supuso que no se había dormido.

Y era cierto, en cuanto entró a la habitación los ronquidos de Bilbo eran demasiado fuertes como para ser reales. Sherlock se acercó con cuidado, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. No había luz en l habitación pero supo distinguir la silueta de Bilbo. Estaba en posición fetal abrazado a algo que no supo distinguir. Mirando hacia el lado contrario a la puerta.

—Bilbo —llamó Sherlock.

El hobbit dejó de roncar, incluso de respirar.

—Mira, sé que estás despierto así que no servirá de nada el que ronques o el que quieras asfixiarte a ti mismo —dijo el hombre poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas.

Notó como Bilbo se movía a su lado, se estirazaba y cambiaba su posición. El silencio perduró unos minutos más.

— ¿Qué quieres? —murmuró Bilbo.

—Creo que he sido un mal educado al… Al hablarte así. Tú me estás ofreciendo comida y un hogar donde poder dormir y yo no te lo he agradecido. Es más, te he hablado de una manera cruel —dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

Bilbo soltó el pañuelo que tenía agarrado y se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando aclarar su mente.

—Vengo de otro mundo. Y me tienes que creer porque sabes que no soy como otros hombres que habrás conocido. Nunca he creído en las cosas paranormales y vivir una me está causando mucha frustración, es por eso que he sido un mal educado. Además, eres idéntico a mi mejor amigo. Tienes su mismo rostro y algunos tics que son idénticos a los de él. Estoy muy confundido y me siento solo, más solo de lo que jamás me he sentido —le dijo Sherlock muy serio.

—Quizás sientas miedo. Al saber que no puedes regresar del sitio del que provienes —susurró Bilbo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, agachó el rostro hasta ocultarlo entre sus manos e inspiró con fuerza.

—Quizás —susurró.

Bilbo se incorporó en la cama y se puso de rodillas. Se aproximó hasta Sherlock y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Lo apretó con suavidad.

—Algún día podrás regresar a tu casa —susurró —. Estoy seguro de ello.

Sherlock apretó los ojos fuertemente y se movió hasta quedar mirando hacia el hobbit. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior antes de hablar, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Bilbo se sonrojó tanto como pudo y suspiró. Su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros del de Sherlock y podía sentirle respirar.

Podía sentir el aliento de Sherlock contra su rostro. Ese aliento que, aunque pareciera mentira, olía bien.

— ¿Quieres dormir aquí? —preguntó Bilbo —. Aunque sea por una noche… La… La cama es grande, cabremos los dos. Puedes dormir cómodo hasta que encontremos un colchón.

Sherlock entornó los ojos. La cama de Bilbo a él le venía corta, aunque era cierto que solo con encogerse un poco podía dormir bien. Además el colchón era asombrosamente cómodo. Asintió en la oscuridad y se tumbó lentamente.

Bilbo lo hizo a su lado, separado cuanto pudo de él. Sherlock se tapó con las cobijas y se puso de costado para quedar mirando a aquel ser.

—Bilbo, me comparaste con un elfo —susurró —. ¿Cómo son los elfos?

—Son seres mágicos. Inmortales, altos y con una tez blanca tan resplandeciente como el mismo sol… —susurró el hobbit —. Con orejas puntiagudas, más acentuadas que las nuestras y viven en un lugar sagrado.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado. Por su forma de hablar, sus pausas y que la respiración se agitara conforme hablaba supo muchas cosas de él

—No tengo las orejas puntiagudas, ni soy mágico. Ni inmortal —comentó el detective.

—Lo sé… Pero… Me recuerdas a los elfos… Estaba seguro de que eras uno de ellos que había sido rechazado en Rivendell.

Bilbo se tensó cuando el cuerpo de Sherlock se aproximó al suyo.

—Bilbo —susurró el detective tan cerca de su oreja que le hizo temblar —. ¿Estás enamorado de los elfos?

El hobbit no era capaz de responder. Aquello era una verdad como un templo. Había pasado inadvertido para toda la comarca durante años, pero aquel hombre lo había adivinado en tan solo dos días que habían pasado juntos. Era obvio que poseía unas grandes capacidades deductivas ya que no había hablado suficiente de ellos como para que se le notara.

—Sí —murmuró al final —. Estoy enamorado de los elfos.

Sherlock asintió lentamente en la oscuridad y se pegó a Bilbo, rozando con su mano la espalda de este. El hobbit se pegó disimuladamente con esa mano, como si necesitara sentirle.

—Yo creo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo… —murmuró Sherlock.

Bilbo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Eso está bien, ¿no? —dijo sonriendo.

—Supongo.

—Podrías decírselo cuando llegaras a tu ciudad…

—Podría.

Bilbo se aproximó a él y le dio un beso en la frente para intentar calmarlo. Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Sherlock aunque el Hobbit la pasó por alto. Se pegó contra él y lo abrazó, acariciando con su mano la espalda del detective, intentando que se calmara.

—Duerme —pidió —. Mañana me tendrás que ayudar a encontrarte algún colchón donde quepas…

Sherlock se rió divertido y asintió. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido poco después. Bilbo, se durmió apoyado sobre su pecho, rodeado por uno de los brazos del detective.

Era cierto que no era ningún elfo pero se sentía bien estando a su lado. No estaba tan mal tener compañía al fin y al cabo.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, Sherlock se iba acostumbrado más a esa vida tan simple. Las mañanas las dedicaba a arar el huerto, comprar en el mercado o dar paseos por Hobbiton, nunca alejándose demasiado de los lindes del pueblo.

Las tardes las pasaba con Bilbo en su casa, fumando tabaco de pipa y dejando que el Hobbit le enseñara cada vez más de ese mundo. Le contó historias de magos, de elfos y de dragones. Todas tan espléndidas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas demasiados perfectos. Sherlock, nunca se mostró impertinente, aceptó todo lo que el hobbit le contó ya que, si tenía que ser verdad pues ese mundo era diferente al suyo.

Sherlock le contaba cosas acerca de sus casos en Londres, de las aventuras que había recorrido junto a su amigo John. Disparos, policía… Bilbo comenzaba a comprender del lugar donde venía ese hombre y le encantaba.

Sherlock había sido incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado allí así que no volvió a pensar en ello. Pero dos meses después de su llegada, todo cambió.

Se encontraban en un bar de Hobbiton cuando escucharon a otros Hobbit hablar de que habían visto un objeto grande y rectangular, de color azul, surcar el cielo.

Bilbo y Sherlock se miraron fijamente, expectantes, aunque antes de preguntar siguieron escuchando. Unos minutos más tarde llegó un Hobbit anunciando que el objeto se había parado en el bosque y que había salido un hombre de él antes de que se hiciera invisible.

Sherlock se levantó, le hizo un gesto a Bilbo y ambos salieron casi corriendo del bar.

— ¿Dónde ha dicho que se detuvo? —le preguntó el hobbit siguiendo al detective.

—Han dicho en el bosque, es grande y los árboles están separados. Seguro que no tardamos tanto.

Bilbo asintió vagamente y le siguió hasta el bosque. Anduvieron juntos durante quince minutos pero fueron incapaces de encontrar algo grande y azul. Y tampoco había un hombre por allí, solo había ardillas y gallinas que seguían los pasos de Sherlock.

—Deberíamos separarnos —dijo Bilbo —. Tu puedes ir por la derecha, yo por la izquierda y encontramos algo gritar. ¿Te parece?

Sherlock sonrió.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó —. Bien, vamos.

Sherlock giró hacia la derecha cruzando los árboles buscando por la zona. Bilbo tiró a su izquierda e hizo lo mismo. Andaba con cautela sorteando las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos.

Sherlock le había enseñado vagamente a observar mejor, así que no perdía puntada de nada. Incluso sabía identificar las huellas de animales del suelo.

Cuando llegó al rio, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en el agua. Esta corría hacia el sur, pero había una parte donde no corría agua. Es más, parecía que la tierra estaba aplastada y el agua intentaba bordearla.

— ¡SHERLOCK! —gritó Bilbo.

Escuchó pasos hacia él, mientras esperaba estirazó una mano hacia el sitio que impedía que el agua corriera con normalidad. Fue cuando su mano se chocó contra algo.

Algo que sonaba a madera y era invisible.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó Sherlock corriendo hasta su lado y salpicando agua.

—Mira —dijo Bilbo señalando al suelo —. Y observa —dijo antes de hacer presión sobre la madera invisible.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido, se arrodilló junto a Bilbo y puso su mano derecha al lado de la del Hobbit. Presionando lo que se ocultaba bajo su palma fue subiendo y subiendo.

—Mide casi dos metros —anunció Sherlock sorprendido —. ¿Qué diablos será…?

— ¡Sherlock Holmes! —exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Sherlock se volvió de golpe y se apoyó contra la madera. Con su brazo derecho cubrió el torso de Bilbo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

El hombre, vestido con camisa, pantalón de vestir, chaqueta y una pajarita le miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo que quien soy? —preguntó alzando las cejas —. ¡Soy el Doctor!

— ¿Doctor…? —preguntó confundido, se metió la mano izquierda en el abrigo y sacó el papelito donde tenía el número apuntado.

— ¡Exacto! Tenías mi número, ¿por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó sorprendido.

Sherlock tragó saliva lentamente y agitó la cabeza.

—No tengo teléfono.

— ¿Quién es, Sherlock? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Recogí a Sherlock de la tierra, es el mejor Detective del mundo y necesitaba su ayuda para una pequeña aventura. Lo recogí en su casa y viajemos a un planeta cercano. Me dijo que quería descubrir un nuevo mundo y pasamos por aquí. Mientras el daba una vuelta por el bosque yo cargaba de energía la TARDIS. Te perdiste y la reina requería mi presencia así que me fui. No he tardado mucho en volver, solo dos minutos. ¿No? —preguntó el mirándose el reloj.

Sherlock, que había estado recordando cada acción que había ocurrido conforme el Doctor hablaba, gruñó.

—Dos meses… —dijo.

— ¿Dos meses? Nunca llego en el tiempo correcto, ¿por qué nunca llego en el tiempo correcto? —dijo divertido luego chasqueó loas dedos y la puerta tras Sherlock se abrió.

El detective se apartó junto a Bilbo. Mirando como entraba a la nave. Ambos se asomaron al interior. Bilbo con curiosidad, Sherlock preocupado.

—Es más… —empezó Bilbo

— ¡Grande por dentro! —anunció orgulloso —. Bueno Sherlock, vamos.

El detective ni se inmutó. Escuchó como aquella máquina se ponía en marcha, pero solo se apartó de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo que "vamos"? —preguntó en voz alta.

El Doctor salió de la TARDIS y le miró.

—A la Tierra. A tu casa. ¿No quieres volver? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero… —murmuró dirigiendo la vista hasta Bilbo que seguía mirando el interior de la cabina con curiosidad.

El Doctor también dirigió la vista hasta el Hobbit.

—Él no puede venir —le dijo.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo. Los dos humanos observaron durante unos minutos al pequeño Hobbit hasta que este se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Tu vehículo es impresionante… —le dijo al Doctor, luego miró a Sherlock —. ¿Qué te ocurre?

El detective se pasó la mano por la nuca mientras se acercaba a él.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo.

Bilbo le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero cuando escuchó las palabras de Sherlock esta desapareció de su rostro.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja —. Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, ¿no? Llevas mucho esperando esto.

Sherlock se agachó a la misma altura que Bilbo para mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo siento Bilbo —susurró.

El Hobbit sin embargo, le sonrió. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en el rostro del detective.

—Tranquilo Sherlock. Voy a estar bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Sherlock apoyó la cabeza en la mano de Bilbo y la presionó contra su hombro.

—Vas a correr alguna aventura. ¿Verdad? Con los elfos, o con los dragones… Pero hazlo Bilbo. Lo estás deseando.

El Hobbit le sonrió y asintió.

—Seré un aventurero. Como tú Sherlock. Te lo prometo.

Sherlock sonrió vagamente, se separó de Bilbo y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Se lo puso al Hobbit por encima de los hombros, se acercó a él y le besó la frente.

—Cuídamelo, ¿vale? —le pidió.

Bilbo cogió el abrigo, lo presionó contra su nariz e inspiró el olor de Sherlock.

—Lo cuidaré. Gracias.

Sherlock se levantó y extendió su mano. Tras apretar la de Bilbo con suavidad se metió en la TARDIS. Con la cabeza firme, sin mirar atrás, temiendo que si lo hacía pudiera derrumbarse.

El Doctor le dedicó una sonrisa al Hobbit antes de meterse en su nave y dirigirse al panel de mandos. No le dijo nada a Sherlock, que estaba de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados. Puso unas coordenadas y encendió los motores.

Bilbo siguió con el oído el sonido de la TARDIS hasta que se cesó. Fue cuando supo que Sherlock se había ido para siempre. Tragó saliva y regresó de nuevo a casa. Ahora volvía a estar solo, pero algo había cambiado en él. Había conocido a alguien de otro planeta, a un ser increíble y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría. Ni siquiera lo escribiría en los libros. Ese secreto se lo guardaría para él.

Lejos de Hobbiton, en la Tierra, el Doctor acababa de dejar la TARDIS en la calle Baker, justo al lado de una cabina telefónica.

—Hemos llegado —anunció.

Sherlock se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿En qué fecha estamos? —preguntó mientras salía.

—Solo han pasado unos minutos desde que te fuiste. Esta vez es seguro. Oye…

—Jamás me pidas ayuda. No quiero volver a verte —dijo comenzando a andar por la calle.

Sherlock no se volvió para mirar, simplemente escuchó de nuevo el ruido de aquella nave y supuso que se había ido. Llegó hasta el 221B y entró tras llamar a la señora Hudson.

Le dio un abrazo enorme, aunque la señora no se quejó, simplemente se lo devolvió. Luego subió a su casa. Todo estaba exactamente como lo dejó, ningún papel fuera de su sitio, ni tan siquiera una minúscula mota de polvo. Es como si nunca se hubiera ido de allí.

Se sentó en su sillón lentamente, como si fuera desconocido para él. La casa parecía desconocida para él. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse.

—No me ayudes… —dijo una voz conocida.

Sherlock se levantó inmediatamente, su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin entender porque. John subía las escaleras, cargado de bolsas de plástico blancas. Se balanceaba sobre sí mismo, descompensado por el peso.

—Cuando decías "no me ayudes" intentaba hacer queme ayudaras —le regañó John.

Sherlock se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza. John soltó sorprendido las bolsas, sin esperárselo.

—Sherlock, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó.

El nombrado no se movió, apretó un poco más el abrazo, pegando a John a él tanto como fuese posible. El médico abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó como algo húmedo le acariciaba la oreja. Sherlock estaba llorando. Estaba abrazándole y lloraba.

—¿Qué has roto? —preguntó mientras lo rodeaba algo dudoso con sus brazos.

Sherlock separó su cabeza del hombro de John para poner su rostro frente al del médico y capturar sus labios con fuerza.

John se quedó paralizado.

—Mmm… —exclamó intentando separarse.

Notaba como el nerviosismo se le instalaba en su estómago, las mejillas se le sonrojaban. Aquello le gustaba pero no estaba bien. Se apartó dando un tirón con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sherlock —dijo —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te he echado de menos —dijo el detective rozando sus labios con los de John mientras hablaban.

—Solo he ido a la compra —dijo este dejándose hacer —. Solo han sido 20 minutos —dijo.

—Para mí es como si hubiesen sido dos meses —dijo Sherlock antes de volver a besarle.

John desconectó, cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. No sabía porque su mejor amigo estaba así pero disfrutaría cuanto pudiera de eso. Algo había cambiado en Sherlock Holmes, he iba a disfrutarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Acabado! Siento que haya acabado así pero Bilbo tenía que correr sus propias aventuras, sin Sherlock. Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Antes de finalizar daros las gracias por los comentarios recibidos, enserio, anima seguir subiendo capítulos si sé que estáis ahí para leerlos.**

**De nuevo, ¡gracias!**

**PS: Quizás, solo quizás, pueda haber un epílogo... Solo quizás.**


End file.
